totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Droga do... zakłopotanej przyszłości?
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival - Odcinek Ósmy ' Kamera zbliża się na pustynię. W oddali widać całujących się Mike'a i Zoey, a obok nich stoi zniesmaczony Dominic. Podczas przejażdżki na wielbłądach, Jasmine i Victor biją się zażarcie. Obok Brick pomaga Ruth zasadzić nasionka w piachu. Marilyn i Manson szarpią się za włosy, a Darwin to komentuje facepalmem. Na sam koniec Scott odkopuje reaktor jądrowy, Heather i Courtney uciekają przerażone, a Stewart rzyga na machinę, która wybucha. Z wybuchu na kamerze jest szkłem napis: "Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival." 'Chris: '''Poprzednio w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu... nasza ósemka startowała w konkursie łucznicztwa, ciekawe, kto wygrał? Pewnie, że nasza przesłodzona, dzielna dziewczyna Zoey! Na ceremonii mogliśmy pożegnać albo Ruth, albo Victor'a, jednakże nikt nie wyleciał, ku mojej dobroci. W takim razie nadal pozostała najlepsza ósemka. Kto okaże się największym zwycięzcą, a kto największym frajerem? Dowiedzcie się tego w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu! Kącik Wygranych ''Zoey samotnie zadowolona wypoczywała sobie w Kąciku. Miała chwilę relaksu przede wszystkim dlatego, że nikogo tutaj nie było, innymi słowy - czuła się jak u siebie w domu. 'Zoey: '''Jak to dobrze, że wygrałam. :) Nie chciałabym w ten sposób rzecz jasna Gwen, Ruth i Jasmine. ''Popija sobie herbatę i odkurza szkło pozostawione ongiś przez Courtney. co? >:( Po chwili jednak ktoś mąci jej spokój kamieniem. 'Zoey: '''Hej, to nie było zbyt miłe. :( ''Drugi raz oberwała kamieniem i postanowiła wyjść z pokoju, aby sprawdzić, kto rzuca. '(PZ - Victor): '*chichocze* 'Zoey: '''Hej, kto we mnie? AAAA! ''Przewraca się ze schodów przez samochodzik, podstawiony przez... 'Victor: '''Cześć. :) '(PZ - Jasmine): 'Nie pozwolę Victor'owi na to, żeby omotał Zoey! >:( ''Kiedy Victor chciał wejść do domku Zoey, poparzył go prąd. 'Victor: '''AU! Wmontowałaś tu jakiś sy... ''Manson wyciągnęła go za nogę i schowali się przed rozwaloną wersalką. '(PZ - Manson): '''Kurwa, tego już za wiele! Muszę w tej chwili pozbyć się Heather, tylko, żeby mój chłopak się na to zgodził! '''Manson: '''Słuchaj, sprawa jest prosta. Wywalę Zoey, jeśli ty pomożesz mi teraz z Heather... ._. '''Victor: '''Zgoda. Ona sama też mnie wkurza. ''Manson i Victor dali sobie rękę na zgodę. Po chwili dziewczyna wskoczyła zza wersalkę na przygnębioną Ruth, lecz szybko zignorowała jej potrzeby. Kącik Przegranych Jak już jesteśmy na dole, to Zoey wróciła do siebie. Stewart rozbierał się w łazience (chyba wiecie czemu...), Victor był schowany zza wersalką, na której siedziały Manson i Ruth, oddalone od siebie; jedna wzdychała, druga śmiała się z tego w duchu. Jasmine jadła śniadanie razem z Gwen, a Heather szukała sekretnego "sojuszu". 'Heather: '''Jasmine, Gwen, porozmawiamy? ;u; '''Gwen: '''Weź spadaj! ''Poszła sobie z owsianką daleko od dziewczyny. '(PZ - Gwen): '''Ja i Heather? Ostatnio razem "współpracowałyśmy", ale już mam tego dość. Ciągle ona mnie wykorzystuje!!! ''Gwen wzdychała i próbowała ignorować swoją rywalkę, jednak ta wciąż nie dawała jej spokoju. 'Gwen: '''Heather, czemu łazisz za mną? ;_; '''Heather: '''Bo mi się tak podoba !!! ''Jasmine postanowiła obronić Gwen, jak kiedyś Samey. 'Jasmine: '''Słuchaj, masz jakiś problem? Może chcesz sojuszu? To ja ci odpowiem automatycznie, że go nikt z TOBĄ nie założy, psycholko! Jeśli doszłaś teraz tak daleko, to nie myśl, że wygrasz! Niech zgadnę, pomagają Ci Manson i Stewart? Daleko na tym nie zajdziesz i już ja ci tego... ;_______; ''Przerwała jej Manson, żeby tylko pogorszyć sprawę z Hedzią. 'Manson: '''OCH! Jaka ja nieszczęśliwa. ;((((((( Dręczy mnie wina, kiedy się zadaję... z tą wiedźmą! ''Wskazuje palcem na Heather i wywołuje u siebie sztuczny szloch, czym wzbudza współczucie u Jasmine. 'Manson: '''Proszę, nie gniewajcie się na mnie za to, że zaufałam tej pyskatej czarownicy, to ona zmusiła mnie do wszystkiego - do założenia sojuszu i... i... ona jest tam kapitanką! :c ''Uciekła z mimowolnym płaczem, który jednak zdążył jej "wykiełkować" i okazał się prawdziwy. '(PZ - Jasmine): '''Biedna Manson. Jednak dobrze przeczuwałam, że to Marilyn jest tą podłą siostrą, a Manson dobrą. Jak Heather mogła się aż tak posunąć? ;-; '(PZ - Manson): 'Boshe, jakie to było proste! <3 Wywołanie współczucia u tej kretyńskiej surviwalowiczki, Hedzia padnie i będziemy mogli nadal działać bez podejrzeń. 3:) '''Manson: '''Stewart, gdzie jesteś? ''Wyszła do łazienki i zobaczyła! Rzecz jasna Stewart'a w czarnych bokserkach i czarnych skarpetkach z napisem "Bite Me". Coś podkusiło Manson do zamknięcia całkowitego łazienki i dotykania po klacie chłopaka. '(PZ - Stewart): '... ;u; Zaczęli się namiętnie całować, aż to było słuchać na cały domek. _=_ 'Gwen: '''Eeee, co tam się dzieje? '''Chris: '''Uwaga, zawodnicy! Za chwilę rozpoczniemy już następne wyzwanie, ale uwaga! Odpowiem, że jedna osoba... powróci! ;D Wyzwanie ''Dziś jest otwarcie nowego lotniska w Maroku. (cóż za zaskoczenie). Stąd właśnie przyleciał samolot z wielkimi przegranymi: Dominic, Mike, Brick, Courtney, Marilyn, Darwin i Scott! 'Chris: '''Witajcie, i pozostali, i przegrani! ''#15 Dominic - W życiu chłopaka nic się nie zmieniło. #14 Mike - Sprawdził swoje ostatnie odnotowania i zauważył, że idzie mu co raz gorzej. Po chwili jednak odkrył w sobie to coś, zyskał znów talenty wszystkich osobowości i chce wrócić, by być razem z Zoey. #13 Brick - Jest oficjalnie razem z Ruth. Wiedzie spokojne, szczęśliwe życie. #12 Courtney - Dziewczyna chce pojąć, dlaczego zrezygnowała, a nie walczyła, żeby skopać tyłek swojej konkurentce Gwen. #11 Marilyn - Chce zemścić się na Manson i udowodnić, że ona jest ta dobra. #10 Darwin - Chłopak nic w sobie nie zmienił, ale zrobił sądowy zakaz zbliżania Scott'owi taki, jaki obiecał. #9 Scott - Chłopak nie może zbliżać się do Darwina. 'Courtney: '''I co my tu robimy, McLean? ;-; '''Chris: '''Mamy już siódemkę wielkich przegranych! :D Każdy z was zasłużył chyba sobie na eliminację, przez Waszych kumpli, lecz jednak mamy to! Druga szansa dla każdego z was, żeby wrócić do Charyzmatycznego Przetrwania! Najpierw oficjalnie zaczniemy od głosów Waszych kolegów, które z Was na 100% już nie wróci. ''Zaczął zbierać głosy. Manson: '''Marilyn Stewart: Marilyn Victor: Courtney Ruth: Marilyn Jasmine: Marilyn Zoey: Courtney Gwen: Scott Heather: Scott Chris: 'Mam już od nich głosy. Marilyn, Courtney, Scott... podejdźcie do mnie. '(PZ - Courtney): 'Wiedziałam, że będą chcieli mnie w programie. Dzięki frajerko Gwen. '''Chris: '''A osoba, która nie wystąpi w udziale o powrót, jest to... MARILYN! (4 głosy) '(PZ - Marilyn): 'Przeklęta Manson! >:( '(PZ - Manson): '3:) Papa. '''Chris: '''Czwórko, która wyeliminowała Marilyn, zagłosujcie jeszcze raz. :) ''Marilyn odjechała samolotem, który prowadziła maszyna. Manson: '''Scott Stewart: Scott Ruth: Scott Jasmine: Courtney Chris: 'A więc następnym kandydatem, który nie weźmie udziału w walce o powrót, jest nim... SCOTT! (2+3 głosy) '''Scott: '''Czemu nie ja? ;_; '''Manson: '''Bo słabizny takie jak Ty lub Marilyn nie mogą wiecznie zachodzić daleko, na razie! ''Scott też odjechał. 'Jones: '''Ej, weterani, macie wolne. Idźcie do domku. ''Ci, którzy zostali, mogli rozkoszować się i odpoczywać. Reszta musiała znosić Chrisa, w sumie warto, bo można wrócić do show. 'Chris: '''A więc wasza piątka dalej bierze udział w walce o powrót do programu! Na początku stary dobry quiz! :D ''Dostał od Jones'a kartki z odpowiedziami. 'Chris: '''Każdy z was ma 3 szanse, jeśli odpowiecie źle, tracicie jedną szansę, jeśli dobrze, możecie zabrać komuś szansę i on musi odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście jeśli wtedy odpowie dobrze, zachowuje utraconą szansę. '''Courtney: '''Szansa... szansa i szansa! Coś ty taki dobry się zrobił? ._. '(PZ - Courtney): 'A więc jednak te melepety chcą się mnie pozbyć! Jeszcze tego zobaczymy! '''Chris: '''Zacznijmy od Dominic'a, kto odpadł w 5 odcinku? '''Dominic: '''Courtney? :D ''Utracił jedną szansę. 'Chris: '''Brick, jak brzmi prawdziwe imię MacArthur? '''Brick: '''Valentina? ''Dostał kolejną szansę i mógł wyznaczyć kolejną osobę. 'Brick: '''Niech to będzie Courtney. '''Chris: '''Courtney, co znaczy z łacińskiego "Alea Iacia Est"? '''Courtney: '''Kości zostały rzucone. :) Mike? '''Chris: '''Mike, co liczymy pierwsze w działaniach? Mnożenie czy potęgowanie? '''Mike: '''Mnożenie? Nie byłem dobry z matmy. ''Chris kiwnął głową na nie. 'Courtney: '''Znowu Mike. 3:) '''Chris: '''Stolica Słowacji? '''Mike: '''Bratysława. Poproszę na Darwina. '''Chris: '''Darwin, ile miejscowości jest położonych nad Bzurą? '''Darwin: '''Dziesięć. :) Poproszę na Courtney. '''Chris: '''Courtney, ile jest kciuków? '''Courtney: '''DWA! Poproszę na Dominic'a. '(PZ - Courtney): 'Żeby wygrać, musze ocalić tych trzech idiotów, lepsze to, niż ta łamaga Dominic. '''Chris: '''Dominic, jaka liczba najbardziej nawiązuje do liczby entej? '''Dominic: '''Pierdolnięta? :D '''Courtney: '''Wybieram Brick'a. '''Chris: '''Brick, co znaczy dopływ? '''Brick: '... 'Chris: '''Czas minął, Courtney znowu wybierasz. '''Courtney: '''Teraz niech będzie znów Brick. '''Chris: '''Brick, uporządkuj w kolejności alfabetycznej: Alfons, Alfred, Alonzo, Allie. '''Brick: '''Alfons, Alfred, Allie i Alonzo :) Wybieram Darwina. '''Darwin: '''Kurczę, myślałem, że mnie lubisz? ._. '''Chris: '''Darwin, jaką mają wspólną cechę 8 i 3? '''Darwin: 'Że "pisanymi" literami 3 jest połową 8. Wybieram Dominic'a, niech się ta udręka z quizem zakończy! 'Chris: '''Skoro tak, Dominic: mam 6 ciast. Jedna osoba jest bardzo głodna, a druga nie chce wcale. Jak mogę podzielić ciasta? '''Dominic: '''No to 6 ciast dla tego, co nie chce jeść, a grubasy niech szukają żarcia gdzie indziej!!! ''Facepalm pozostałych. 'Chris: '''Przyjęliśmy to "na blachę". Kumasz? No dobra, won mi stąd!!! ''Dominic odjechał samochodem. 'Chris: '''I w naszym konkursie pozostaje aż 4 szczęśliwców! Tym razem będzie to skok do wody! Podam od razu kto ile wybrał sobie metrów. ''Zaczyna coś obliczać na kartce. '''Brick - 10 m Courtney - 10 m Darwin - 8 m Mike - 5 m Brick wykonuje zwykły, nudny skok do wody. Chris: '''5 '''Chef: '''5 '''Jones: '''6 '''Brick - 16/30 Courtney robi podwójne salta i trochę krzywo wpada do wody. Chris: '''8 '''Chef: '''6 '''Jones: '''8 '''Courtney - 22/30 #Courtney #Brick Darwin bierze zwykły rozbieg do wody i spada na brzuchu. Chris: '''4 '''Chef: '''1 '''Jones: '''6 '''Darwin - 11/30 #Courtney #Brick #Darwin Mike stylem flaminga wskakuje do wodu (dodatkowo tyłem). Chris: '''5 '''Chef: '''4 '''Jones: '''6 '''Mike - 15/30 #Courtney #Brick #Mike #Darwin Chris: '''Darwin, wiesz co to znaczy, ale musisz odpaść z udziału! Pozostaje szczęśliwa 3: Mike, Courtney i Brick! Kolejną prostą konkurencją jest bieg w worku! '''1 minuta #Courtney #Brick #Mike 2 minuty #Courtney #Mike #Brick 5 minut #Courtney #Brick #Mike 10 minut Courtney jest na mecie, Mike dogaia Brick'a i obaj starają się nie wylecieć, jednakże Brick się potknął i Mike bezpiecznie pokonał linię mety. Courtney vs Mike Chris: '''I właśnie w tej chwili Courtney i Mike są finalistami w walce o powrót! :) Wszystko zależy od ostatniej konkurencji, mimo wszystko Courtney była lepsza we wszystkim, lecz jednak to popularność i szczęście od wszystkiego zależy... Za 3 2 1 Linię zamykamy!!! '''Courtney uzyskała 36 głosów Mike uzyskał... ... 69 głosów! 'A to oznacza, że Mike wraca do programu!!! ''Courtney była zszokowana i rozwaliła kamerę. Po chwili obraz już się włączył, Mike wrócił do domu letniskowego, Zoey i Jasmine ucieszyły się, że ich przyjaciel wrócił. '(PZ - Stewart): '''O nie, kurczę! :( '''Chris: '''Za chwilę rozpocznie się ceremonia, w której wyłonicie... przegranego! '''Wszyscy: '''Co? :O '''Chris: '''Przykro mi to mówić, ale Gwen... samochód po ciebie. '''Gwen: '''Co się stało? :/ '''Chris: '''Dałem widzom i Courtney drogę wyboru. Niestety według jej prawników nie powinnaś w ogóle wystąpić w programie, a że Court znowu by latała po sądach... musisz opuścić program. ''Niezadowolona Gwen szybko wkurzona wzięła swoje rzeczy i opuściła Maroko. Tam zatrzymała ją policja. 'Policja: '''Gwen Fairenhroot, zostajesz aresztowana za przebywanie na Maroku bez pozwolenia! ''Podwójny spisek Courtney się udał. '(PZ - Courtney): '''TAK! <3 YES! <3 Chociaż nie wygrałam, to Gwen pozbyli się z programu i została... aresztowana! :D *zaczyna tańczyć ze szczęścia* '''Chris: '''A teraz zapraszam na ceremonię. No co, darowałem Wam poprzednio? 3:) '''Manson: '''Chyba śnisz... Ceremonia ''Wszyscy oddali swoje głosy. '''Chris: '''Teraz zaczniemy znowu od tradycyjnej, publicznej ceremonii. Pamiętajcie, nie wolno głosować na Mike. :) ''Heather''''' - Wiedziałam, że czas na to nadejdzie! Teraz wystarczy zagłosować jeszcze tylko na nią. *Jasmine - 1 głos Jasmine - Biedna Gwen, chociaż wiem kto to zrobił! Zapłaci za to! *Heather - 1 głos *Jasmine - 1 głos ''Manson - ''Haha! I kto tu się śmieje ostatni? *Heather - 2 głosy *Jasmine - 1 głos Ruth - Liczę, że teraz żadna z nas nie odpadnie. Heather... -_-''' *Heather - 3 głosy *Jasmine - 1 głos ''Mike'' - Przykro mi, ale to Ty stałeś za moją eliminacją.' *Heather - 3 głosy *Stewart - 1 głos *Jasmine - 1 głos 'Stewart - ''Do nie widzenia!' *Heather - 4 głosy *Stewart - 1 głos *Jasmine - 1 głos ''Victor ''- Z ósemki zrobi się siódemka, ciekawe... *Heather - 5 głosów *Stewart - 1 głos *Jasmine - 1 głos ''Zoey - ''Robisz się już co raz to bardziej irytujący. Żegnam! *Heather - 5 głosów *Stewart - 2 głosy *Jasmine - 1 głos 'Chris: '''Bezpieczni są teraz: *Manson *Jasmine *Mike *Zoey *Victor ''Jones wręczył bezpiecznym kamienie. 'Victor: '''A z resztą co? :/ '''Chris: '''Nie martw się, Jasmine również jest bezpieczna! ''Sam rzucił w Jasmine kamieniem. 'Jasmine: '''Co ty wyprawiasz? ;-; '''Chris: '''Stewart, Heather... to już ten czas. Czas, w którym pożegnać można jednego z was! I znowu rym! ;D Ale poważnie, do domu wraca... HEATHER! (5 głosów) '''Heather: '''A...a...al....ale! '''Chris: '''Serio, Hedziu? Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko wylecisz. No dobra, zmykaj z programu. :) ''Wypchnął ją z kadru. '''Chris: '''I pozostaje szczęśliwa siódemka! Zależy dla kogo... bo dla mnie nie. <3 No nieważne, czas nagli, do zoba w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu! :D Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival